


cold shower

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Interruption, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: After Snow interrupted Emma and Killian's "pancakes" Killian took a cold shower...





	cold shower

Killian glared at his reflection in the mirror as he unbuttoned his shirt, his jaw was set hard, frustration marring his expression. How exactly was Snow supposed to know that he and Emma had planned to spend the  _ entire _ day making good use of every sturdy surface in their house. Then again, why had Emma given her a key to their house? That was just asking for her to walk in on them and thank the Gods she hadn’t arrived five minutes later. Because he’d had  _ every _ intention of taking her right there on that table. 

He blew out a heavy breath as he dropped his pants, kicking them out of the way. He pushed the shower curtain back and stepped into the cool stream of water. He adjusted the temperature, tilting his face upwards, running his fingers through his hair. 

The bathroom door opened and closed and Killian popped his head out of the shower curtain, “I was going to have a few choice words if your mother was coming in here too.” He said lowly, the muscle in his jaw still drawn tight. 

“I am  _ so _ sorry!” Emma said quickly as she stood there. “I had no idea she was going to come by today.” 

“Why does she have a key?” Killian questioned, wiping the water out of his face as it dripped down from his wet hair. 

Emma scrunched up her nose. “I gave her the spare one after you died… before we went to the Underworld. I was kinda catatonic and I figured someone should be able to get in to me.” She played with the tie around her waist. “ _ Sorry _ .” 

“All can be forgiven, love, if you tell me she’s gone now and we’ve got enough time for you to slip in here with me.” Killian drawled out, licking his lips as he raked a hungry look over her. 

“So it didn’t spoil the mood?” Emma questioned, cocking her head to the side as she untied the knot of her rob, letting it drop to the ground around her feet. 

“Not  _ entirely _ .” Killian smirked, stepping back to give her room to join him in the shower. 

Emma yelped as she stepped inside. “You weren’t kidding about a  _ cold  _ shower!” She bent down to adjust the water to a warmer setting and Killian couldn’t help but admire the view. “That’s better.” She murmured, turning to drape her arms over his shoulders.

Killian curled his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer as he dipped down to kiss her. All thoughts of their interruption slipped away as Emma pressed against him. He loved the feel of her soft breasts pressed against his chest, her fingers playing over the hair at the nape of his neck. He loved everything about being with her and he wasn’t certain he’d ever get his fill. 

Emma groaned against his mouth, her teeth dragging over his bottom lip as one hand slipped between them, skimming over his stomach and making his muscles there tremble. Killian knew exactly where she was headed and he inhaled sharply as her fingers curled around his length. 

Killian grunted, his eyes falling closed.  “ _ Emma _ .” He rocked his hips, seeking the friction her hand brought, but he caught her wrist then. He didn’t want it to end like this. “You’re going to spoil this shower if you keep at that, love.” Killian leaned in to kiss her again, pressing her back against the wall of the shower. 

Emma giggled and that was a sound that sent blood straight to his cock. When he’d first met her, he’d never imagined her to be one to  _ giggle _ , but to know he was the one that made her make those light, joyful sounds…. It had an effect. “I  _ would  _ hate for this end before I got to have you in me again.” 

Killian groaned at her words, envisioning just that. Her legs wrapped around him, his cock buried in her. A familiar scene, as they’d spent most of the night doing just that. “ _ Up. _ ” He hissed out, urging her legs up and around his hips. “Why just talk about it?” 

“I love the way you think,” Emma slipped her hand in between them, guiding his cock to her center. He rocked forward, pressing just the tip of him into her. “ _ Killian _ . No teasing.” She hissed, her fingers tugging at the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“No?” Killian chuckled, running his lips along her throat, sucking at her pulse point. She’d have to wear a high necked shirt, especially given that she already had scruff marks and love bites all over her collarbone and throat. His fingers curled around her hip, holding her steady as he thrust into her in one swift motion. 

Emma cried out, her head falling back against the shower wall. “Fuck!” She all but shouted as she rolled her hips, meeting the pace he started to set for them. Her nails were biting into his shoulders and he loved the twinge of pain that brought. 

This didn’t make up for the fact that they’d lost getting to do this for the rest of the day, but it would make looking at wedding venues slightly more palatable. He didn’t understand the rush, but he wasn’t going to question it - he was still just  _ glad _ her parents approved. Not that they needed to, but it made it easier. 

“ _ Killian _ .” Emma moaned out, her fingers twisting through his wet hair, drawing his head back up so she could kiss him. Their mouths crashed together, desperate and matching the pace of their hips.

Killian used his hook to keep her pressed against the wall, his hand skimming up her side to cup her breast. As much as he had wanted to take her on the kitchen table, this worked just as well.

“Close.” Emma panted out and that spurred him to rock his hips faster, seeking to get them both there sooner rather than later. “That's it baby.”

Killian leaned in and caught her lips, “Come for me, Emma. Come on.” He urged, he could feel his own release right on the cusp of taking hold of him.

Emma cried out then, her inner muscles clenching around him. That was all it took to get him soaring over the edge with her. He went rigid, slamming into her one last time as his release took him. He slipped his hand between them, his fingers seeking out that little bundle of nerves to keep her coming even as he let his weight press against her.

Every damn time it felt better than the last. He could only marvel at that. 

It took them a moment before she let her legs slip from around him, her legs a little unsteady as her feet met the ground. “Wow.” She breathed out, brushing wet hair out of her face as she grinned at him.

“Bloody hell, woman.” Killian laughed, running his hand over her hip. “And just so we’re both clear… we’re changing the locks.”

Emma let out a cackle of a laugh, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into the crook of his neck. “Whatever it takes for us to cross the kitchen table off.”


End file.
